To be Bloomed
by panflakedrama
Summary: Sakura is a girl who is pretty much friend zoned by her biggest love. Her best friend Sasuke. While watching him with his girl friends she always dreams about being a normal feminine girl, a really beautiful one to make him realize that she is a girl. She always waits to bloom.


To be Bloomed

"Hey what kind of girl is your ideal girl?" I asked with a dazed look to the ball i was holding. He fastly moved and took the ball away from me. I felt shaken. Even thought i was very sensitive asking this.

"Why are you so out of the blue today? Why do you ask anyways?" He answered while throwing the ball to the basket which was mounted in front of the garage door . He missed it. Though it was impossible for him to miss.

"Just wondering. Finding something to talk about." I said and looked up to him. His tall and slightly slim figure was like a shadow trough the sunset. Even without the sunset his hair and eyes were dark enough to be that mysterious and attractive of course. But his pale skin was the one that i was so attracted to. Making him so fragile. I knew that he was as sensitive as me inside. Even though he was hard to reach and understand, sometimes even he was off guard. Letting me see everything and making me feel like the luckiest girl in the whole world. But no, i wasn't the luckiest girl in the whole world. That one was his ex girl friend.

He threw the ball back at me.

"What about we play instead?" He said and finally looked in to my eyes. He didn't understood me at all. But i was the one who was at the fault. I was the one who was giving hints but ending up being too afraid.

"I don't feel like." I said. He took few steps closer to me in order to investigate. Which made cold sweat drops run throug my face and got my heart racing.

"What's wrong with you lately?" He said.

"Nothing. Why are you asking?" I said and tried to seem curious and didn't understood at all.

"You called me today saying you want to hang out but didn't want to go somewhere, didn't want to watch a movie and now you don't want to play? What do you exactly want to do? You are so gloomy." He said.

"What? You don't like me when i am gloomy? But i would like to remind you that i was there when you were crying like a baby few days ago." I said.

"I knew that you would use that against me all the time." He said while grabbing the ball.

"Oh c'mon. I won't. Yeah sure i like it but i do understand you. Karin was the only girl who had a brain amongst the girls you had dated. She was really special." I said.

"Are bestfriends supposed to flatter the ex after a brake up?" He said.

"I'm sorry. She was a totall bitch." I said. 'I hated her the most'

He didn't said anything and took the ball away from me again. He just started playing with it again. he didn't said anything for a while

"That just sounds wrong too" Finally he replied.

"Waow you really liked this one didn't you?" I said. I already knew the answer. Of course he did. She was different. Unlike the other girls he dated she was actually funny, smart and really really beautiful. They were together like all the time. He didn't even had time for me. We could only hang out at the school. Other than that, it was all about her. None of the other girls made me get jealous like that. Because i was his best friend and he always gaved me the most important place. But with that girl, i felt like he didn't needed me at all.

"You want to talk? Okay let's talk but not that subject okay?" He said.

"You still have to answer my question though." I said and smiled.

"Why do you want to know?" He said.

'I just want to know what do they have and i don't.' I thought.

"It's just... You always go out and broke up with the girls in one or two weeks. You change girls a lot. And some of them even dumb you like Karin did. I wonder what is going wrong." I said. But Karin was different. He never used to care about the girls he dated. But Karin made him cry. It was the first time i saw him cry. What kind of spell she used to go that deep in his heart?

"Really Sakura? For real?" He said with an angry look on his face. It was his 'you are butting in my business' look.

"Sasuke please." I didn't expected my voice to be that tired and hopeless. But that seemed to soften him down. He looked away and kept playing with the ball.

"I don't care about the look. I'm interested when i am interested." He said.

'That must be why all of them were tall and slim and so sexy.'

"I'm not talking about the looks. I'm talking about what do you expect from their personalty? Like you want them to be funny or smart or just a stupid blonde like you usually choose?" I said and smirked. He smiled.

"C'mon you know that i wasn't serious with them." He said.

"Then what kind of thing would make you serious?" I said.

"This is getting akward."He said and looked at me with a confused look. I felt busted.

"C'mon i'm the one who sits together with you and Naruto in the school garden and disguss which girl is hotter with you two jerks. So just answer." I said. He sighed.

"It would be great to have fun together with a girl and just talk about everything." He said. He was still not looking at me.

"You mean like best friends?" I said. 'You mean like us?'

"Yeah kind of..." He said. He became really gloomy. I rushed out to him and took the ball from him.

"Well that's not gonna happen unless you consider going out with Naruto." I said and threw the ball to the basket. 'Or me'

"You little!" He said and grabbed me and strated tickling me. Between laughs and hustles we fell. While i was trying to keep my heart inside my chest he slided down next to me.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being there for me. I don't know what i would do without you." He said and looked at me.

His perfect pale skin, his perfect dark eyes, his perfect lips... He was so close to me with his most attractive look on his face. It was the look of being totally open. Which made my mind go crazy. I was trying so hard not to reach for him and of course, kiss him.

I won the fight against my heart and got up.

"I need to go. It's getting late." I said.

"Are you kidding?" He said.

"There is school tomorrow and i need to do my homework." I said. I was so bad when it came to picking up lies.

"Sakura, don't go." He said. He didn't even had an idea what kind of a torture he was doing with those words.

"See you at school." I said with a smirk.

"You suck." He said while i was walking away. Yeah i totally sucked.

Next day at school i did my best to not to go see Sasuke because after what happened i was sure i was gonna screw everything. But i ended up finding myself in front of the seniors classroom. Since Naruto and Sasuke was my child hood friends, it was hard to stay away from them for a long time.

"Sakura-chan where were you?" Naruto asked me with a serious face as soon as i took a step in.

"I'm fine thanks. What about you?" I said. He rolled his eyes.

"We are so in trouble." He said.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a curious face. And the most important thing was i couldn't find Sasuke in the class room.

"Sasuke heard that Karin is going out with some guy and now he is in the roof top. He already skipped three classes. That sissy teme!" Naruto said.

"Shit! He already went to punishment because of skipping classes! He can't do that. Why didn't you made him come down?" Naruto said.

"I tried." He said and pointed his right eye. Then i realized it was a bit purple.

"You should go and talk to him." He said.

"Why me? He doesn't listen to me at all." I said. I wasted a tons of words for him to forgot about that stupid girl and it didn't worked. And it made me just too angry to see that this girl can still shake him too hard.

"Let him be. He is a sissy cry baby at all." I said.

"What? Are you serious?" Naruto shouted at me.

"So what? He is so reckless and irresponsible! Let him destroy his life beacuse of a stupid girl. Let him get what he deserves." I said and turned my back. But he grabbed my arm.

"Well, well, well... I don't remember him saying 'let her get what she deserves' when you became a total gost and almost shaved yout hair because of a stupid guy." Naruto said. My eyes opened widely.

It was like three years ago when i was in the eight grade. Back then Naruto and Sasuke were at the tenth grade so they never saw that stupid guy from my school. If they did they would never let me do such a mistake.

I was a bit shy and the mature type and i was never so atractive with my weird pink hair. So i was pretty hopeless when it came to the boys. But there was a boy... I don't want to use his name so let's call him Jack-ass. Yeah jack-ass is pretty fine.

Jack-ass showed up and strated to flirt with me. He was so kind, when i was alone he used to come and sit next to me. Talk to me for hours about everything and one day he grabbed a pile of my hair and told me that it's so beatiful. It was enough for me to be in hopelessly in love with him. Then he asked me out and i pretty much jumped into it. Of course after like two days he offered me to go all the way with him. Of course i refused and again of course he started to avoid me. Then he left me.

For a whole week i was like a total ghost and Naruto and Sasuke were always around me to make sure that i wasn't doing anything stupid. The used to go to their schools late because they were taking me to the school everyday and they were walking with me to the home everyday. I swear their tongues were about to fall off because of talking to me all the time.

'He was a total loser, you deserve better, you are so awesome,' they were saying this all the time even thought they were really, really sick of it. Naruto even bought a book named 'How to make a girl forget about her ex' so cute isn't he?

One friday we were planing to go see a movie and we went to a caffe to eat something before the movie. While we were eating i saw jack-ass going in.

"For fuck's sake. C'mon Sakura-chan. Let's go." Naruto said and Sasuke agreed. But i was stubborn.

"No. I'm already over with that jerk. I don't mind him." I said and we kept eating. He didn't saw me and with his friends they sat behind me. The grabbed some drinks and started to talk. They way they talked made me want to throw up everything i ate.

"Hey dude! Is that chick still single?" Jack-ass said.

"Hey she is. But aren't you in a romantic relationship with that weird pink haired chick?" Other one said and they laughed.

"Haha i just wanted to get laid. She was so pathetic that she just jumped in." Jack-ass said.

"Sakura let's go." Sasuke said.

"No!" I said with teary eyes.

"Damn! Did you slept with her?" One of them asked.

"Of course i did. Like i said she is a total loser. She should thank me. Without me she would take her virginity to the grave with that stupid pink hair." He said. At that moment Naruto and Sasuke jumped off the table and started to beat the hell out of them. Me? I just grabbed a knife from the table and head to the restroom.

"Sakura!" Sasuke turned his back and strated to run. I quickly got in and locked the door.

"Open the door!" He yelled.

"Go away." I said while crying.

"I saw you taking the knife! Don't do anything stupid Sakura let me in!" He said and finally he broke the door. By then i already cutted my hair really short. He took a deep breath. I guess he thought that i was commiting suicide. That silly boy.

"You idiot!" He shouted and took the knife then threw it away. He kept rubbing his hair for a while to think what to do. The he kneeled down before me.

"Why don't you understand Sakura you are so special. You are our only Sakura. There is no one like you. That guy doesn't even deserve to know you." Then he took my hands in his hands.

"And you are beautiful Sakura. You are so beautiful. With your everything." He said and hugged me. That day i fell in love with him. And i kept my one sided love to that day.

'You are missing one point Naruto. He was not in love with me. But i am.' I thought.

"Okay but you are coming with me." I said.

"Fine but i will stay behind the door. I don't want to get punched again." He said and we went to roof top. I took a deep breath and opened the door. He was there lying in the ground.

"You will get a sun burn." I said. He quickly got up.

"Sakura!" he said and sitted up.

"Why are you getting depressed like that? You don't even know if that rumor is true." I said and sitted next to him.

"I heard her telling that to her friends this morning. She will go to a pub with that Suigetsu guy." He said.

"Suigetsu? For real? That guy is as ugly as hell. And i'm sure she still thinks about you. There is no way that a girl can forget a handsome guy in three days and you said she was crying while breaking up with you. " I said.

"This is not true." Sasuke said.

"Oh really? Let's have a bet then. Do you know which pub are they going?" I said.

"Yeah i know but why?" He said.

"Tonight we will go there to destroy their rommantic night. We will sit to the nearest table to them and act like a couple. I bet 10 dollars that she will get jealous and at the end of the night she will come to talk with you. Even if she doesn't, if you see her getting sad and leaving you will go after her and fix everything up. This will make he realize that she still cares about you." I said. He looked at me for a while. Trying to understand.

"That's ridiclous. It will never work. Perhaps she knows that you are my best friend." He said. I looked away for a minute and then with my all courage i turned back.

"Best friends can become lovers too don't you know?" I said and he looked at me with his eyes wide open.

"I don't want any excuses. I am out of pocket money and you don't have anything to lose. If she doesn't respond then you will just stay like that and plus you will get 10 bucks." I said.

"Okay then. I will pick you up at eight." Sasuke said with a smirk across his face. And i walked away to hide my blush. I felt that my heart was beating so fast.

When i came back at home i pretty much spent my whole time picking up a dress, making my hair and doing my make up. I was so nervous.

'What are you doing girl?' I thought to myself. I was sure with this little push Karin would be back to him and i would be walking home alone. Karin was absolutely in love with him and she was heart broken. The reson she broke up with Sasuke was Sasuke not giving his all. She didn't even went to the school like two days and when she came back she was thicker than usual which meant she ate a lot of junk food due to stress. You know girls just do that after a heart brake.

But Sasuke was only seeing me as his friend. I was pretty much friend zoned i was even worse. I was best friend zoned. I don' even think that he was seeing me as his sister. I was his brother.

There was no way that i could make him fall in love with me. I couldn't force him to do that. But atleast for this time i could make him happy. And i owed him that.

When the door bell rang i swear i had an heart attack. I took a deep breath and opened the door. There was the most handsome guy in the whole world looking even looked at me with his eyes wide open.

"I'm sorry. I was looking for my friend but i guess she moved out or something like that." He said with a smirk. My heart strated to beat faster.

"Funny." I said with rolling my eyes.

"Well it's not that easy to find funny jokes in front of such beauty." He said with a smile. 'Great. We are going there to get your girlfriend and you are giving me hopes.'

"Things i do for 10 bucks..." I said and sighed. He laughed then we went to the pub.

When we went there they were already there. She was in a thight red dress. Smoking hot.

"She looks hot." I said.

"What do we do now?" He said.

"This table is fine." I said and we sat there. Karin saw us immediately. The waiter came.

"One beer for me and one orange juice for her." He said.

"It's nice to be out with a boy who knows everything about me. I feel flattered." I said and laughed.

"Is it possible to forget? 'why are you two drinking that poison? It will kill you. It tastes like shit anyway. It will make you die before me and i swear i will dig your graves' and it goes on and on." He said with a smirk.

"Don't try to imitate my voice. You can never be as awesome as me." I said with a smirk.

"I know that i can't" He said and smiled. I felt my heart stopped beating.

When the drinks came i looked at Karin. She was talking and laughing but at the same time she was looking at us. But she was confused more than jealous.

"I think we couldn't made it clear to her. She thinks that we are here having some friendly time." I said.

"Then make it clear to her." He said while drinking his beer. I blushed so hard.

"Why me? You do it." I said.

"Well if you let me do it i will make out with you and then you will beat me up to death and never talk to me again. I don't want to destroy your comfort zone so you lead. I will just follow." He said. He didn't even know what those words meant to be. It was pure torture.

I coughed a few times and then took a deep breath. Then i really laughed out loud. So loud that i am sure the whole pub heard me.

"That just didn't work..."I said. He started to laugh.

"You are really enjoying it aren't you?" I said.

"I'm sorry." He said between the laughters.

"It's just you are so cute." He added. I giggled. Then i felt so of guard. I giggled like girl in love. Which i was actually. He looked at me with his eyes wide open. Then he smiled.

"That's it. You are doing pretty good." He said.

At the rest of the night we kept talking like we normally do. We talked about teachers, school, music, movies, Naruto but the only difference was this time i was just showing my real feelings. Blushing, smiling, looking down with a shy gaze. I never felt feminine like that before in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke was different too. He was looking at me with a gentle smile as he was watching an exciting movie. It was my first time seeing him giving that look to me. He was complimenting me time to time. Giving me heart attacks, making an absolute fool out of me.

It was just like a dream. It was the dream i always had. I always dreamed that scene. Where i was able to take his attention like that, making him look at me like that. I always waited for this. I always waited to bloom. And finally i was feeling like i was flower at it's bloom. But then my eyes meet with Karin's sad eyes and then i came back to reality.

All of them just felt wrong. My heart just started to ache more then ever. I was getting used. None of those beautiful things were for me. I tried to calm down. It wasn't even us. We were complately different. I was totally different.

"We are doing good. Karin is looking at us with such sad eyes. You have to see it." I said and smiled. 'Finish what you started. Cry at home.'

Sasuke's expression suddenly changed. He seemed disturbed.

"About that... Look." He said and stopped for a while.

"What? You waited so long and are you scared now?" I said with a playfull smirk. He was totally disturbed now.

"What? No! Sakura don't you understand anything?" He said. I gaved him a confused look then i smiled like i got what he said.

"Sasuke i already told you she is still yours. That Suigetsu guy just kept talking to himself whole night." I said.

"Cut it out." He said.

"Was that acting whole night? I know that it wasn't." He said. I was getting panicked. It supposed to felt beautiful but i felt violated.

"What? Sasuke she is still listening." I said hoping that i could change the subject. But he grabbed my hand. I shivered.

"Sakura i think i like you." He said.

"I don't understand you. Is that acting or what?" I said my voice was shaking and i pulled my hand back and spilled my orange juice on me.

"I should go to the toilet." I said and got up.

"Sakura wait!" he said but i kept running.

When i went to the rest room first i checked the windows. They were too small. I washed my face first and strated to wipe my dress. There was no escaping from this. I took all the make up on my face which was bothering me a lot and took a deep breath. I was going to talk everything out.

But when i came out of the rest room i saw something really interesting. He was talking with Karin. Then Karin jumped on him, kissed him and hugged him. Then his eyes met mine. I smiled to him and gaved him a thumbs up. Then finally i went out side.

I kept walking slowly. Fresh air made everything better but i felt my legs shaking. Then tears started to fall down. I was in a totally shock. I didn't even realized that i was crying.

"Sakura!" I heard Sasuke's voice. I quickly wiped away my tears.

"What are you doing? Go back! You finally got her." I said.

"Are you crying?" He said and touched my cheeck. I pushed his hand away.

"Why are you ruining everything now? We worked whole night." I said.

"No Sakura. We didn't, everything was real. Don't deny it." He said.

"What? Sasuke are you drunk?" I said. He got angry.

"Why are you avoiding me now? Sakura i didn't even take a look at Karin. When you went to the toilet she came and talked with me. When i refused she jumped on me and kissed me. But i don't care about her Sakura but i think i fell in love with you." He said and pulled me for a kiss. I was dying to reply him but i pushed him away.

"This is wrong." I said.

"Why are you afraid? You always had feelings for me didn't you?" He said

"That's not it! Sasuke i saw your look. I saw the way you looked at me. And you never gave that look before. Tonight was the first time." I said.

"Yes, because tonight you made me realize everything." He said with a confused look.

"Yeah i did. And it took one sexy dress and tons of make up and a night full of stupid giggles to make you realize that. I don't even want to count that three beers that you drank." I said.

"What are you trying to say?" He said with a confused look.

"You said you want a girl friend that you can talk about anything and you can have fun. I was there Sasuke. I was there having a lot of fun with you, sharing everything with you. And of course you were doing the same. But you never ever realized me untill i wore a dress and act like your girl friend. I'm in love with you Sasuke. It's been like three years from now. Do you know why i loved you? Because you told me that i am special and the other stupid boys doesn't deserve to know me. But you liked me because i became normal." I said and sobbed.

"I never expected that coming from you." I said and started to run away.

I spend a weekend full of crying. I was angry at Sasuke but i was angry at myself too. Even though it was true that his atitude towards me changed after he saw me at the begining all dressed up, the part that 'acting' part was wrong. I wasn't acting at all. I was regretting everything. All of those giggles and talks were reall. We just talked the way we used to but with more honesty. I wasn't able to forgive myself for being that harsh and i was of course angry at myself because of refusing my love. And he must really gotten hurt because he didn't even send me a text and Naruto wasn't answering my calls.

At monday i was pretty half dead with my puffy eyes and my cracked voice. But even thought i begged my mom to not to go to the school, i did it. I went to school.

At the first lesson, i was trying to make an absolute avoiding plan. I had to make sure that i was never going to meet them. Because i was just too afraid.

But then Someone slammed the door and came in. And that one was Naruto. Pretty much shocking huh? He just grabbed the teacher's arm and pulled him.

"I'm sorry but there is a fight going on there! I need you help sensei!" He said and dragged him along. Everyone was in a shock trying to understand what's going on. Then something even more shocking happen. Sasuke came in.

Everyone started to whisper.'Isn't he Uchiha? What is he doing here?'

"Good morning class. Since the teacher is pretty bussy i'm your teacher for this lesson." He said.

'What the heck is he doing?' I thought. He was totally avoiding eye contact with me.

"Today's lesson is how to deal with the Jerks." He said. Everyone laughed.

"I'd like to give you an example from my own experiance. There is a jerk in my life. Let me draw her." He said. Then he draw a stick figure on the board.

"Actually she is shorter than this, she is a little bit chubby in the legs, oh and weird hair colour and the most important... Tons of acnes. Yeah that looks like her." He said while editing the stick figure.

"Are you kidding?" I said.

"Silence!" He said without looking at me. Everyone laughed.

"This jerk, tried to hook me up with a girl i don't like, got me drunk and when i confessed that i love her, mark those words. Love not like! she ran away. Literally ran away like a little chicken." He said everyone was cracking and he kept drawing a stick figure of karin, a broken heart and me running away.

"What?" I shouted.

"I see your parent's didn't thought you how to listen young lady. You have to shut up and listen in my class." He said. Everyone was now dying from laughing. I felt so embarrassed.

"With her rude manner, she told me that i only love her because of her dress and make up and without letting me talk like i said ran away like a chiken. But even thought the dress made her look slimmer and gave her boobs which she doesn't have any trust me, and make up wiped away her acnes i would like to remind her that our night didn't started when we went to the pub and started to act like a couple. It started much more before. And no it didn't started when i picked up her neither. It started when she said 'best friends can be lovers too don't you know?" He said and for the first time he looked at me in the eye.

"Before everything she said me something at which also made me curious too. She said ' You ust keep having girl friends i want to know what is wrong' and it was absolutely like that. I wasn't able to be with a girl for a long time and i wasn't able to love anyone. But now i know the reason. Because i wanted them to be like one particularly girl. And that girl is that Jerk." He said. From that point i was just in a shock.

"And the reason why i clinged so much to the other girl wich jerk tried to hook up with me, it was because she reminded me of her. She was able to fill that hole in my life a little bit. But she was just an imitation so things didn't work out. Even from the begining i loved jerk but i never understood it. I loved being with her and i found her really pretty but i was just stuck with being best friends i didn't realized it. Which also makes me a jerk too." he said and smiled.

"Whatever. I still love that jerk and i will never be able to get her out of my head. And i'm hoping that this story will end with two jerks being happy together. Being friends or being more than that does not matter. The important thing is to be together. And i want her by my side. Forever." He said and finally he drew two stick figures in one heart.

"Uchiha-sensei? So what should we get from this story?" One of the girls giggled and asked.

"What you should get from this story is... Jerks are jerks and they are totally weird. That's why they are totally awesome. Love jerks! so this lesson ends here." He said and went out. Everyone started looking at me.

"What are you doing here you idiot? Get out and get him!" Ino shouted then everyone started to cheer like 'Go! Go! Go! Go!' I was still in a shock with not knowing what to do.

I always waited for that moment which i was going to look so beautiful and make him fall in love with me. I always waited to be bloomed. But then i understood i was already an bloomed flower. No i wasn't taller and my hair colour was not normal and i was still that same girl with that comfortable boyish clothes. But it was alright. It was awesome. I was an awesome flower. I stood up and started to run as fast as i could. I saw him walking at the hall.

"Sasuke!" I shouted. He turned his back and looked at me. I ran towards him and grabbed his shirt.

"Okay i know i deserve a good beating but if you do it here we will get in trouble." He said.

"I don't mind. We will get in trouble it is." I said and he closed his eyes. He was really expecting a punch. But what i gave was a bit different. Pulled him close and kissed him and let him go. He looked at me with a shocked look. Then take my head between his hands and kissed me.

My mind went blank as he parted and pulled me closer for an other. I shivered and grabbed his hair then touched his neck. He was all mine. It was just like a dream but do you know when i understood it wasn't a dream? When Naruto and teacher busted us. We of course got in trouble. But it was a jerk and jerk happily ever after. And that was all that mattered.

Oh and there is a lesson i learned from that. There is no such thing like a late bloomer. A girl blooms when she realizes that she is already an awesome flower. Because every girl is a flower. They are just in different kinds. Just because you are a different kind of flower, don't feel bad or akward. You are still a flower. A really beautiful one.

"Just don't do that in front of me again alright? It's fucking disgusting." Naruto said.


End file.
